The Apple And The Eye
by adstyle17
Summary: A next gen oneshot where Harry and Hermione get married and have a family. Rose is miserable, tired of living in her mothers shadow, failing to carry the burden that the daughter of the famous Potter family is expected to carry. It all comes to an end when Rose cheats on an exam. First in my Harnony oneshot series.


**This is a long oneshot and my first story not romantically driven. I get a lot of plot bunnies when I sit down and have a Potter marathon, and this is the best I conjured up. Reason why this is so long is because I know if I broke this up into chapters I might not get round to completing it, whereas all in one I only need to upload once. And chapters aren't worth doing if it's only two or three.**

"Rose Lily, you come back here this instant!"

"Go away!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself! And so help me, if you lie to me I will ground you!" Rose scowled down at her mum from over the bannister, the threat of losing the little social life she had being a cause worth challenging.

"I'm nearly sixteen, I don't have to do anything you say!"

"Oh you think that do you?" Hermione Potter nee Granger crossed her arms, somehow managing to look imposing even though she was craning her neck upwards. "I tell you one thing Rose, you better start listening or you're going to lose a lot more privileges."

"Fine, whatever, ground me. At least I'll be away from you." And just like that, Rose stomped to her room, strands of curly black hair whipping round violently.

"Will you stop walking away from me!"

"Make me!"

Rose knew the moment she said that she'd set herself up for a minor humiliation. And before she even completed that thought she felt the staircase wobble and slope beneath her unstable feet. Unbalanced and a collision with the wooden steps imminent, she threw her arms down to brace herself.

Though prepared she still expected pain but the hard wood now had the consistency of a sponge, even angered her mother couldn't see her hurt. Not only was Rose now floored, she was also sliding downwards. Not unlike when someone tries to crawl up a playground slide the wrong way, and only manages to embarrass themselves.

Attempting a standing position was futile, let alone continuing on her merry way. Rose allowed herself to slide, displaying her displeasure. Plopping at the foot of the staircase, she spotted her mother returning her wand to her pocket. Now she really did look imposing from down there.

Unamused, the teen sat up and copied her mother's folded arms. "Well congratulations, you're a witch. And I can't even perform magic outside school."

"I wouldn't have to resort to those tactics if you showed me the right respect, and stand accountable for your mistakes instead of running from them."

"You're making a big deal over nothing!"

Hermione looked appalled and flabbergasted all at once. "A big deal is correct, but over nothing? Shall I read out to you what Headmaster McGonagall just sent me, perhaps you've lost that ability." She summoned the now unsealed envelope from where it was left on the island in the kitchen.

Rose rolled her eyes whilst her mum stared a hole through her, and then fishing the letter out with an exaggerated clearance of the throat.

"'Dear Mr and Mrs Potter, you have by now received the OWL results for Miss Rose Potter. She has excelled in five of her chosen classes, reflected in the two Outstandings and three Exceeds Expectations received. However there are growing concerns that despite these results, her academic record seems to have slipped in recent years. Whilst I am fully aware that the workload gets harder and standards can naturally slip, there are recent issues that infer that this drop in performance is not a product of Miss Potter's lack of ability, but more a lack of effort.

"Most alarmingly her additional Outstanding in Ancient Runes has been voided by the examination board on the grounds of plagiarism. I discussed this issue with Professor Patil, and through an internal investigation we deduced that the examination board were correct in their disqualification of Miss Potter's grade. The evidence of plagiarism includes a direct excerpt from one of the core textbooks for Ancient Runes, with no intention whatsoever to reword the original text or expand on the topic with the correct application of knowledge. Furthermore we found the magical remnants of a Duplication charm on an equation that specifically required a memorised sketch of a rune. Through this we can also conclude that Miss Potter did not relinquish her wand before the start of the examination.'"

"Cheating is unacceptable at Hogwarts, and when it's discovered to have been utilised on one subject, it likely has been repeated towards other subjects. For this reason, we are expanding our internal investigations towards her other OWL subjects to deduce if those grades are fairly warranted."

"Our concern also extends beyond Miss Potter's exams. She has received more detentions this year than previous years, lost more and won less house points than previous years, and has even been truant on a handful of occasions. Prefects also reported commonly throughout the year that Miss Potter was out after curfew, a major contributor to the amount of points she lost for Gryffindor."

Hermione read the next part looking shameful on her own part. "Anyone with a good judge of character will know that Rose is an exceptional witch; talented and headstrong like her parents. However I've taught thousands of students before with the same issues as I've just presented to you, and I can recognise when a students behaviour is a product of the situation at home. If there are private issues in the family, or simply a lack of attention towards your daughters education, these issues have to be resolved. I ask for this not from disapproval or criticism, but as a friend who only wants the best for yourselves and you're family."

"I hope letters of this nature are not repeated, and wish you all the best. Sincerely..." Hermione trailed off before tucking the parchment back into the envelope. Her expression was firm and succeeded in hiding the pain within.

Rose was admittedly feeling guilty as sin. She obviously loved her mum and never wanted to disappoint. But also her actions this academic year were her own, nothing to do with her parents. She wasn't lashing out because of family issues, she just felt tired of being categorised as Granger Junior.

She knew why that was the case. She was a girl, obviously, and had inherited her mums intelligence. She thought she had wanted to be like her mother, especially in her first two years at Hogwarts. She heard of her mother's record and tried to reach it as part personal pride and part homage to Granger Senior.

She could've gone the other route from the start, become the third trouble-making Potter, perhaps have her own mini-adventure or two. But she had chosen to follow her mums example and so she had effectively chosen that label for the student body to judge her by.

With virtually no friends, and a lot of scornful encounters, it was clear being Granger Junior was essentially choosing squalor over paradise. She fought on, made some friends who liked her for her, and adopted the same attitude her mother took against anyone that challenged her right to learn and be happy.

It was in her fourth year that Rose began truly comparing herself to her mother. Hermione Granger was now one of the most respected and admired figures not just of their time, but of all time. Right behind her father of course.

Not that you'd know it, the Potter's were just ordinary to Rose. Her dad made Hermione look tame when he hits the roof over something. If she got in his bad books she wouldn't dare try to run away like she just did with her mum. But she very rarely was in his bad books, and when she wasn't there is no person on the planet who she looked up to more.

Her mum was definitely the strict one, the one to demand order when things got out of hand, the lady who everyone answered to. She took the Molly Weasley guide to parenting, mixed with her own intellectual mind. With Hermione Granger's smarts though, Rose pretty much had a mother and a best friend wrapped into one.

Well...that was until fourth year. One day, after a lot of crying and misery, Rose had sort of an epiphany.

Hermione Granger wouldn't be respected at all if it wasn't for the war. She obviously never asked for it, but her association with Harry Potter, plus being a heroine of the war. She earned the worlds respect in the extremist of ways, literally saving the wizarding world.

Rose didn't have that. She didn't want it. But when you take away being Harry Potters best friend, and wife in later life. Take away the hero status. What you get is what Rose was: lonely, unpopular and miserable.

She still loved her mum more than anything, she just no longer wanted to be who her mum was. She didn't want to abandon her intelligent mind, she just wanted to use it differently. Not Hermione Granger Junior, not Potter the Third, but a mixture of both.

Her mother's stern voice broke Rose out of her journey down memory lane. "No big deal right? You're future and education could be about to go up in smoke, and trusted friends are starting to think we're going through a domestic crisis."

Hermione huffed in exasperation whilst Rose stood there blankly looking anywhere but at her. "Was it just the one or did you cheat on your other exams too?"

"It's just the one, that's what I mean by no big deal. Runes has always been my weakest subject, but I prefer it to Divination and Astronomy. I knew I was struggling with it so I thought on my feet and improvised. I managed to sneak my wand in with me. I used it to recall my memories of the textbook. I should've known to transfer that into my own words, but I prioritised time over specifics."

"And the Duplication charm, how did you even manage that when the textbooks aren't allowed in?"

"I used tracing paper. Drew the rune on it, took it in with me then duplicated the drawing itself."

Even though she was opposed to cheating, Rose could see a glitter of pride in her mums eyes. For good reason, duplication was designed for objects themselves, not for what was etched upon them. The fact that Rose had managed to duplicate the drawing instead of the paper, that was an excellent feat of magic.

"If you can do amazing things like that, why do you use them to cheat?"

"Because...I don't want to be amazing. Not in that way. The fact that I passed my other exams makes me feel hollow."

"How many times have I told you-"

"No!" Rose cried in frustration. "You don't get it! You're not asking me to be me, you're asking me to be you!"

Hermione's wounded look only solidified what Rose has known for a long time, she was being moulded into doing things the Granger way. "So that's what this is? You think I'm pressuring you?"

"You know you are. Have been since first year. I wanted to be you then, and you thought that was who I was. But you don't see what it's doing to me. I have barely any friends mum, everyone laughs at me for being a know-it-all."

Hermione was about to counter that but Rose intercepted it. "No, it wasn't the same for you. You had dad, Uncle Ron. When you were my age you already had your first kiss and had triple the friends I have."

"That I got because I stayed true to myself. Viktor Krum didn't ask me to the Yule Ball because I was your dad's best friend. Appreciating people for who they are, is how you differentiate your true friends to the fakes."

"But I'm getting neither. Alright I got Victoire and Teddy, but they're like family and shouldn't really count, even if I do love them dearly. Troy and Jenny are great and it's a miracle that I've got them. But four friends is okay for a little first year, but not a fifth year and not to someone who's parents are considered the greatest of all time."

Hermione looked desperate to hug her daughter after learning about all these feelings she's revealed to her, but Rose displays through her body language that that was not an option. "I understand Rosie, I truly do. Being called the greatest of all time makes me want to vomit, and your dad feels even stronger about that. Truthfully, the last thing we want you to do is feel like you need to match us."

"Well I'm certainly not doing that" Rose knew it was just bitterness seeping through, but couldn't help it all the same. "Being born into this family was the worst thing that happened to me."

Hermione was too stunned and hurt by her comment to stop Rose's escape to her room. Now she knew for certain if there wasn't a domestic crisis before, there was now.

"Mum" came a small male voice from behind her. Young James had been in the garden likely causing havoc on his broomstick, but the nervous and uncomfortable look on his face told her he might've caught the back-end of that discussion-cum-row.

Hermione choked back that lump in her throat and swiped at her teary-but-not-yet-leaky eyes. "Hey sweetie, did you finally get bored of demolition gardening?"

"Err...a little, but I wanted to get something to drink too."

Hermione shook herself back into action "I'll get it for you, lemonade or coke?"

"You said coke rots the teeth so we're only allowed it on special occasions" The nine year old responded.

"Then that makes this a special occasion doesn't it?" Hermione half-smiled back, but even a nine year old could tell his mum just needed a distraction.

"Can I have chocolate too?"

"Oi. Do not push your luck mister?" Hermione playfully swatted at his giggling face moments before pouring him his beloved, but incredibly sugary beverage.

James gulped his drink like a lost boy out of the Sahara. Hermione however stared at the spot where Rose had fled, trying to convince herself that it had no meaning behind it. It was just emotion getting the best of her. Rosie was just frustrated and once she'd calmed down they'd sit down and talk about it, no shouting, no arguing. Sharing and listening.

Hermione valiantly fought to keep the horrible thoughts swirling around in her head. Thoughts like had she really had been too overbearing to realise that she was forcing her daughter into becoming her? Was she holding her back to suit what Hermione wanted for her? Was her teenage daughter being so lonely Hermione's fault?

Hermione herself had felt a gulf build between herself and Rose since... well since she became a teenager. It widened with every passing day but Hermione just let it happen, thinking it was down to the symptoms of teenagehood. Even when she noticed Rose drifting ever more into the realms of Daddy's Girl than Mother's Daughter, she supported that. Hermione herself was a Daddy's Girl, every girl ever to exist should have a man in their lives who'll love them unconditionally. No matter how old they get, or how bitchy they become.

Hermione didn't know the real truth behind the distancing until just now. Some part of Hermione wanted to blame Harry for this. He would've built up a reputation at Hogwarts regardless of prophecies, dark wizards, dangerous creatures and evil plots. He was a Quidditch player, didn't take class too seriously and could make friends at the drop of a hat. And she'd bet a thousand galleons that Rose knew it too.

Of course, Rose didn't understand the sacrifices they made. How both Hermione and Harry would choose unpopularity and a few friends, over fighting for your life year upon year. Then day after day.

But Rosie was right. Winning the war brought forth social immortality, which completely bypasses what they fought through the war for. Because of that any child of theirs will be cast in mountainous shadows of their parents making. Without that, maybe their kids would enjoy a life without pressures and expectation.

But why was Rose taking it out on Hermione? If Hermione could conjure some decent friends out of thin air, she would have done the first time Rose stepped onto the train. And Hermione vehemently denied the accusation that she was the puppeteer of her daughters life.

The sound of apparation and the creaking of the front door, brought forth a tidal wave of relief. Before Harry could call out his routine greeting, Hermione had already embedded herself into his body. She didn't remember when the tears started falling, but she noticed when Harry's black shirt was already soaking them up.

Confused, but mostly concerned, Harry drew her in closer. "Hey, it's alright. Was I reported missing again? I tell you many times Hermione, never take the word of a Ministry memo."

Hermione burrowed into his neck even more, it was his son who provided him with the relevant answers. "Rosie and mum had a fight. Rosie said we were the worst things to ever happen to her."

Harry thumbed his thanks to James whilst comforting Hermione with his occupied arm. "Why don't we move this away from the front door and instead make use of the sofa? James, can you close the door for me...there's a good lad. Come on Mione, I'll make a nice cup of tea and then we'll deal with Miss Tantrum."

She reluctantly let him slip out of her arms once she'd found refuge in a seat by the fire. She swiped at her face almost violently to clear the tears away, and put a lot of effort into looking composed. "Professor McGonagall thinks we're bad parents."

"Hermione, I seriously doubt that"

"She said so." Hermione realised that wasn't the actual truth so amended her statement. "Alright, she never outright said that, but she thinks it."

"Through my investigative powers I predict that there is a Hogwarts letter somewhere right?" Harry saw that James was on the same wavelength, already bringing forth said letter. "Thank you James."

Harry skimmed over the letter to begin but once he began to grasp the severity he read it much clearer. His expression had darkened by the end, the harrowing look he gave to Hermione told her the situation was about to made much worse. "No Harry, leave her be. She's hurting in her own way, it's not just me."

"She _cheated _on an exam Hermione. _Our _head of house seems to think we're going through a divorce or something. Rose doesn't get to feel hard done by, and she has no reason to take it out on you."

"She's only trying to follow in your footsteps for a change" Hermione defended.

"I may not have enjoyed exams Hermione but I never cheated."

"I'm not saying that, you heard what James told you. She feels a-a-shamed of me" she started to tear up again.

"That's it, I want her down here right now."

"Harry no!" She cried jumping off the sofa and into his arms so fast he could've sworn she just apparated into them. "You don't understand how she's feeling, you don't realise what it feels like to be the daughter of the two most famous people alive. Neither did I. And that's where we've let her down...or rather I've let her down."

Harry swayed with his wife, feeling her pain and making it his duty to soothe that pain. His inconsiderate daughter could wait. "Alright Hermione, don't be getting upset again. You know I hate it when you cry. Look, why don't you tell me from the top what she said, and maybe we can start understanding together."

Sitting back down again she could only agree with a nod, starting anew her mission to eradicate the tears from her face. "She said she didn't want to be the second-coming of me, that because she isn't fighting a war or doing dangerous yet cool things, all she's doing is experiencing the bad things about being me."

"That's not who you are?"

"Of course it is. She might not have the blood status issue to combat, but she's the know-it-all bookworm with barely any friends. We all know had I not met you and Ron, that could've been my life." With a smile she added warmly "not everyone gets a Harry Potter as a best mate."

Harry grumbled "yeah, lucky them. I'm sorry Hermione, I don't see how you are accountable for how she acts or how she's treated?"

"The world has expectations Harry, when you don't live up to expectations you get ridiculed and abused. Had she been more like you from the start she might be perfectly happy now. But under my encouragement she chose to follow my lead. Because of that she's-"

"She chose, Hermione. And there is nothing stopping her from joining the Quidditch team, or making a prank or two. Cheating on exams is not following in my footsteps."

"If only it was that simple. Let's not forget she inherited my fear of heights. She wants her own identity and she feels I've put too much pressure on her studies that she feels I'm moulding her that way."

Hermione thankfully was no longer crying, she was however leaning in a rather depressed manner over her knees. Harry sat beside her and threw his arm around her shoulders, knowing what she was trying to say but too scared to. "She hasn't turned against you Hermione."

"She loves you though and shows it. I don't even get a smile these days. And it's not just what she said that hurts, it's how she said it. She's thought that for a long while, she just hadn't said it yet."

"If this is your fault then it's also mine."

"Of course it's not Harry, she thinks the world of you and always has."

"Hermione look at me" he lightly gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger, the soulful eyes obeying him. "She loves you. You haven't lost her, do you hear me?"

Harry only needed to see Hermione's unconvincing smile to know what needed to be done. This simply would not be what breaks up a legendary mother-daughter relationship. Parents are not supposed to have favourites, but Hermione had opened a section of her heart even he couldn't access. It was created for Rose and will always be Rose's little nook, called the first born.

Rosie had a right to hate the situation, hate the world for its treatment of her. But to essentially say she wishes she hadn't been born, and to the person who brought her into the world. That is the definition of uncalled for.

Hermione might've been convinced falsely, and Rose has falsely misread her mother's motives, but Harry knew the truth. And he knew what to do to make both of them see it that way.

"James!" Harry called, still clutching Hermione to his comforting body. The nine year old miniature Harry, with better and more appealing eye care, shot back into the room from where he'd been loudly enjoying the TV in the adjacent one. "Yes dad."

"Can you, just for half an hour or two, come sit with your mum? There's no person in the world who can cheer her up like you can. I know...tell her about the time you tried to swallow a snitch."

"Dad, that was you" James happily pointed out.

"Yes it was. And I would also like it noted that had I not been there to set our potions professor's cloak alight, he wouldn't have had the chance to catch the snitch at all." Hermione injected into the exchange.

"Eternally grateful my dear" Harry replied, kissing her brow lightly. She brightened up at least.

Harry finally detached himself from his wife. "She's all yours little man, charm her socks off."

"But I don't even have a wand."

"Here take mine"

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"He's only going to tickle your feet with it, Mrs Potter" Harry handing his son his wand. "Right James?"

"Right dad"

James looked giddy and ready to pounce, and Hermione narrowed her eyes in challenge. Harry left the room as the cacophony of screeching and laughter began.

Meanwhile, half a dozen metres above their heads, a teenage girl had finished crying and had not yet started on a letter to Troy and Jen about the fight she had with her mother.

She couldn't think straight enough to get out a quill and start writing. She gazed up at the full moon, absently wondering if Teddy was okay tonight, but he usually was incredibly responsible with his Wolfsbane doses and understanding the moon cycle.

Out of all the friends she knew, Teddy is the most likely to know exactly how she feels. Victoire did too but the Weasley's were not related to the Potter's, therefore didn't apply as much. And being in the shadow of a Weasley was a problem existing way before fame came along. Harry Potter was Teddy's second port of call, his godfather. Whilst he wasn't living in the shadow of Harry Potter, he still had a level of expectation surrounding him as well.

And he had lycanthropy mixed with metamorphosis to deal with too.

So instead of writing to Jen and Troy Kilgallon, she'd write to Teddy instead. For not only understanding her, he also gives the greatest of advice. A trait of his father's no doubt. It absolutely sucked that he had graduated two years ago, making her Hogwarts friend count even fewer. But more importantly she felt she needed his guidance through the rest of her education now more than ever.

Rose looked around the room, observing the changes she had made to it as a result of following her own path. Her personal library was still here, but she made sure to store her books haphazardly, not because she was an untidy person but because there was more character in a disorganised shelf.

And she'd asked her dad if they could paint her walls by hand, designing the decor her way. They'd had a lot of fun with it, but left a lot of cleaning work for her mum to do. Rose didn't remember too many strong complaints though so it was clear her mother hadn't minded as much as she thought.

One wall of Rose's was inspired by the Van Gogh painting _Starry Night. _No furniture was allowed anywhere near that wall, so Rose could see all of it at all times. And on a night like this; clear skies and the moon shining through, Rose sometimes lost herself in the magic of it all.

But the most important change to the room was a stereo player and her stack of CD's and tapes beside it. Magically altered of course to turn on at a flick of a wand, and volume control too. On this occasion Rose had it full blast, drowning out the outside world. Her mum had made her room soundproof because of it, but even if she _was_ receiving demands to turn it down, Rose wasn't in the frame of mind to listen.

She was done with listening to her mother. She'd much rather listen to Taylor Swift thank you very much.

Even her music wasn't enough decibels to block out her dad's booming knocks. Rose didn't move to let him in, he's heard her mother's side of the argument and was bound to take her side.

Yes, she cheated on the exam which makes her in the wrong. If it was a lecture he was looking for, Rose would oblige that. But her parting words to her mother was certain to have been discussed only half a dozen metres below her feet. She wasn't ready for that discussion, not with her father, and not with her mother.

But the knocks only got louder and you don't want to keep the head auror waiting too long, else he might blast his way through the door. She sighed, twirled her wand to silence the stereo, then crawled from laying flat on her belly to standing up from her bed.

She released the bolt but was already walking away before her dad could open the door and step inside. "What a joy to be home huh? Crying wife downstairs and moody daughter upstairs."

Rose laid back down on her front, facing away from him. "Say what you came to say and get out."

"You know what you're problem is Rose, you're always thinking everyone's your enemy. Now I could've come up here and tore into you about cheating on that exam, I could've made you walk back downstairs and apologise to your mum about what you said to her. Not that I _could_ force you to do that, but that would be my intention. But it's not."

"Don't pretend you're not on her side."

"Now you are sounding ridiculous."

Rose huffed, twisting around to look his way, but nowhere near to his eyes. "I'm sorry for cheating, can you go now?"

Harry tucked his chin into his chest and dipped a hand in each trouser pocket. "I quite frankly couldn't give a toss about your apology, no matter how sincere. I don't even care that you cheated, I got over that five minutes into your mum crying on my shoulder."

"Then what do you want already?" Rose's patience being tested far too easily.

"Both of my girls to get along, to be happy. That's all I'm here for and it'll always be my main priority for as long as I live." Harry took a seat on the edge of her bed, seeing so much of Hermione in her appearance but a lot of himself in her personality. "Do you think you're the only Potter tired of labels? Ever since a dark, evil man came into existence, no Potter can ever escape the burden of being the salvation of human and animalkind."

"But I'm not being compared to you. I wish I was because at least the popular opinion would be positive. Obviously though, I'd ideally not want to have to literally break my neck to achieve it."

"There's positives on both sides Rosie. When everyone thinks so highly of you, that pressurises you more into reaching expectation. When everyone thinks you're god's gift, you'd think the blemishes you make towards that persona would be easily overlooked. But do they? I can't count how many times I've swayed public opinion by missing someone out of an autograph, or reprimanding somebody at work for something they didn't like. And let's not even get started on _my _school years."

Rose snorted derisively "you're both so bad at listening it's unreal. Unless you haven't noticed dad, I don't have _anybody _after my head, I'm a girl, and am incredibly smart. If I could be compared to you just enough to get one more measly friend, I'd be over the moon."

"So you could never be your true self around said friend then."

"You think I'm being my true self as know-it-all Granger's daughter?!" Rose stomped onto her feet and stood by her bedroom wall, presenting the artwork on it like it an actual exhibition. "When we painted this wall, me and you together, who was I then?"

She zipped across the room to her bookshelf. "Would Granger Junior have such a cluttered shelf of books?" She then pointed at her stereo setup. "When I asked you to buy this, was I asking as me or for Granger Junior?"

Before he could answer, she beat him to it. "Of course you didn't. You've seen the true me dad, because you knew a long time ago that I was much more than a clone of my mother. I was Rose Potter. The only things mum has bought me has been textbooks I have to pretend to be interested in. She wanted to paint my room _her favourite colour. _And what did I have to look forward too with her musical collection...Beethoven, Sinatra and Bowie."

"Is there no room for classics in your world then?" Harry smirked.

She allowed herself a genuine chuckle "of course, but I have to like it before I am expected to always listen to it. I haven't done that, but she always goes on about me never playing it, she never bothers to ask why?"

"Then try explaining that to her."

"I've been too scared to."

"What's there to be scared about?" Harry opened his arms and gestures for Rose to step into them. She does so reluctantly, but once she's settled she finds herself perched on his knee with her head right where her mother's had been less than ten minutes ago. "I think we'd all admit your mum has misfired a little on who her daughter really is. I think she understands now after tonight. But don't you feel the slightest bit bad about your parting words to her?"

Rose nodded into his chest. "Course I feel bad. I feel bad for saying it, but I was not lying, it's just how I feel."

"You don't think you've got your mum wrong at all do you?" His question was unanswered, which was enough of one for him. "Rose Lily, I've never told you this before but...you are very foolish."

Harry nudged her far enough away for his gaze to lock onto hers. "I cannot begin to explain to you how hurt your mother feels right now. Your wish that you were never born was like a Cruciatus through the heart. And I think you need to rediscover just how much your mother loves you."

"I know dad"

"No Rose, you don't. I have always said you're the apple of my eye, if you compare that to your mum than the apple is more like a watermelon in size. You've comprehensively admitted that your mother wants to govern your life, and you couldn't be more wrong. It doesn't look like it to you, but she doesn't care if you turned out to be a brilliant brainiac or a bumbling idiot."

He could tell she was only humouring him, following along simply for the comfort of his arms than the confidence in his words. "I can see that you don't believe me. Just like your mother, you need facts and evidence to approve of a theory. And I have all the evidence I need up here." He pointed at his temple to clear up any slight confusion as to what he meant.

Holding her arm lightly he guided them off the bed and lead her out the room and down the hall to the master bedroom. Rose fought the awkwardness of being in the room where her parents slept, dressed and did other things in. Her dad wouldn't bring her in here if it wasn't important.

He let her arm go to slide open the walk-in wardrobe. He swiped his arm through the air, and following that movement a large, flat floating bowl hovered out the wardrobe and into the room. "A pensieve? Like the one in the Head's office?"

"A lot of important information regarding my life has come from seeing people's memories, and this will be the most important of yours." He reaches up into the wardrobe for something out of sight, then his hand returned clutching three vials. "I saved these to look back upon on my death bed, to see if my role as a parent would be worthy as mine were."

The sobering atmosphere wasn't lost on either Potter.

Suddenly Harry had met Rose again right by the pensieve, immediately dribbling the silky threads of memory into the bowl one-by-one. On the way down a picture of a younger Hermione smiling angelically settled on the surface. Rose always thought her mother was beautiful if nothing else, it was a sort of beauty that age could never tarnish...or at least for forty years or so.

Harry seemed to agree as he smiled distractedly at the same smiling girl. "Are you ready?"

Rose knew a lot of stories about looking into a persons memory in a different perspective, most of them coming from the man opposite her. These memories worried her more than anything that has happened tonight. If the memories couldn't repair the relationship with her mother, she couldn't imagine succeeding any other way.

Rose nodded resolutely.

"The first memory is the day your mum told me you were on your way. My parents proved their love by dying for me, your mother proved a similar feat in a completely different way. Anyone who dared threaten your life would know that your mother was willing not to die, but to kill for you."

Rose willed him through pure facial expression to elaborate, but he denied her and simply said "whenever you're ready, take a look."

Rose took a breath and dipped her head into the bowl, not waiting another second to find answers. She wasn't expecting to be yanked off her feet and pulled into an uncontrollable descent, but she knew the magic involved therefore should've been prepared. Then the liquid-cum-gas environment found solidarity and Rose was now standing in Hogsmeade. Zonko's hadn't gone bankrupt yet and Puddifoots was coloured back to vibrant pink.

The second Rose had gathered her surroundings, did a twenty year old Harry Potter stumble out the

Three Broomsticks, pulling a giggly twenty year old Hermione with him. "Me thinks Hermy got Hawwy drunk on purpose."

She shoved him with a smile, unable to shift his body a single centimetre. "Since when did I marry Grawp, honestly I hate that nickname."

"Hey, you didn't let me buy _you_ a drink?" Harry part states part asks, for he was drunk and may have forgotten.

"No, I'm on my best behaviour" Hermione answered.

"So the Auror gets a hangover, and Miss intern gets squiggidy dot. So unfair."

"Diddly squat my love. And yes."

Harry stopped bouncing about and stood straight, like he was impersonating a lamppost. That's what Rose thought he was doing, until he put a finger to his lips. "Shh, Harry smells something fishy going on...and it ain't Rosmerta's fish and chips either."

"Oh such a suspicious chap" Hermione grinned and bit her lip mischievously. "Come on then detective, crack the case."

"You've been buttering me up for something, making me all putty in your hands. Buying me sweets, taking me out on the town, buying me drinks; you've got something awful that you want me to agree to, or get involved in."

"Oh Harry" she said pushing him lightly and successfully coercing him to walk backwards blindly "you're involved whatever happens, but it most certainly isn't awful."

"Do I have to beg it out of you?"

"No" she flung her arms around his shoulders and kissed his chin "I just need you to wait just a bit more. I want it to be perfect when I tell you, it'll be a moment to cherish forever."

"Or until the strays get me."

She slapped him hard on the cheek, her demeanour changing within a split second. "Don't you dare say that, no sod is taking you away from me. Not a Death Eater straggler, not an evil sorcerer and not some drunkard on a street corner. I need you Harry. She needs you."

He misses her hint completely, too contrite at her reaction to his doom and gloom. And perhaps to slow to work out what she meant anyway. Rose so far learnt how much of a doofus drunk her dad is, and always has been. "Sorry Mione, I was only kidding."

"Well...don't" Hermione left it at that, rubbing his reddening face apologetically. "Come on, one last thing to show you. You'll love it."

Rose saw her mother take his hand and she knew instinctively that she was about to apparate. 'Can I apparate with them in these memories?' she thought to herself. She was about to find out exactly how it worked.

She saw them twist and contort but Rose felt no discomfort at all in the matter of seconds it took to find herself in this new location with them. Location being a village with a church a small graveyard.

Even drunk quite dreadfully, her dad recognised this place immediately. "Mione, what are we doing here?"

"I can't think of a more perfect place to tell you, and I want your parents present if you know what I mean" Hermione replied warmly.

"This is important" Harry stated the obvious.

"Good important" Hermione kisses him sweetly but quickly, then begins leading him by the hand.

His eyes found a grave even from what had to be over fifty metres or so. His gaze wavered only to glance at his beaming wife as they drew closer. Caught between her hypnotic giddiness and the bittersweet place of rest for his parents, he began sobering up from all the emotions.

Rose had seen her grandparents graves three times in her lifetime, that she could remember anyway. She hadn't been to see them with her dad since before her first year. She remembered not understanding quite how she was meant to feel, but would always know it meant a lot to him to be able to visit them frequently, and whenever he wanted. She got the feeling he felt he was making up for the time he should've spent visiting them the first sixteen years of his life.

Rose knew what was coming, even if her dad hadn't filled her in on the nature of this memory she'd easily be able to deduce the truth. There is a weird feeling when one witnesses a part of their own history they were physically incapable of remembering, or even seeing at the time. Conflicting feelings of curiosity and discomfort. She didn't even have any resemblance of a human form yet, but she had a life.

Hermione bent down to the grave as the pair got to within touching distance. Harry looked reluctant to join her, nervousness perhaps. Hermione though was having none of it and practically pulled him down to her level. She held her wand out to the headstone and conjured a brand new bunch of flowers, as Harry banished the old dead ones.

"What did you mean by 'she needs me' Hermione? Who else does this involve?" Harry finally caught onto her earlier comment.

Hermione finished up tending to the grave and replied "Come on Harry, you tell me, who is the only person in the world who could need you as much as I do?"

"My mother doesn't need me Hermione, that's pretty pointless at this stage."

Hermione patted his hand "I'm really going to have to tell you aren't I? Your checklist is complete Harry. The things you have always wanted to give them, you've now got. All of them."

"I made them proud. Check. I found peace. Check. I got their blessing to marry you. Double check. I..."

Hermione smiled so wide her cheeks nearly ripped at the corners, knowing he'd eliminated all other possible options on that list. "You'd make them grandparents and live up to their example. Check!"

"You mean..." a shocked Harry couldn't even finish a simple sentence at the obvious signals being thrust his way.

"Harry, you're going to be a daddy" Hermione near enough squawked in joy. "To a beautiful, incredible, delightful little girl!"

If there was a physical ceiling above Harry's head, he just bumped his head on it. "YESSSS!!! COME ON YOU BEAUTY! Thank you God, thank Merlin, thank you World!!"

"Aren't you missing somebody?!" Hermione laughed and cried with him. "There's no way you're taking all the glory you wonderful, gorgeous man!"

On his feet and hands clasping her face gently, tears fell down his face. "Thank you so much. I've never been more grateful for anything in my entire life. Thank you Hermione."

"Same back at you Harry! I love you!" Hermione croaked and her words nearly broke with such raw emotion.

"I love you too Mione."

Rose has never seen such a tight hug shared between two humans before. Boa constrictors wouldn't rival these two. Rose in her own right was shedding tears, they were only celebrating _her_ conception.

But Rose was confused too. This was evidence of love alright, but where did the 'killing for love' come from. Her dad made it sound like her mother ripped through masses of people to prove she loved Rose.

Perhaps this was an earlier memory, her dad did put all three in so maybe they settled in a different order.

Rose continued to watch her parents cry and share in their happiness. This transitioned into in-depth snogging and Rose suddenly became a little out of place. Why did she need to see _this? _

There was motion all around as the picture began to shift. "Finally" Rose breathed out in relief, but she'd only skipped forward in the current memory, as they were still in Godric's Hollow.

Harry and Hermione were walking hand-in-hand, swaying their connected arms forwards and backwards. They were heading out of the village now, passing the heavy thicket of trees bordering the pavement.

"Hermione, are you honestly comfortable with me being an Auror?" Harry asked his wife.

"Have I ever been comfortable with anything dangerous that you get up to?" Hermione responded truthfully. "No Harry, I'll never be comfortable with your life constantly being under threat. That doesn't mean you need to give up your job, a job that I know is where your best talents lie. How can I tell you to throw away the best things about you, just because I'm afraid of a world without you in it?"

"Easy, just say the word."

Hermione shook her head defiantly, he pushed a little more. "I can see how happy you are Mione, but I can also see you're absolutely petrified. I'm getting luckier and luckier by the day with these Death Eater attacks, it's only a matter of time before my luck runs out. I will be falling back on my talent just like you said, but nobody is invincible."

"I understand that, but-"

"I'm going to do the best I can, work harder than I've ever worked before, to make sure that doesn't happen. But I'm only a man. With our baby on her way, it's pretty obvious what your Boggart would be should we encounter one."

"If losing you is ever likely to happen, which it isn't, then...I'm just gonna have to be stronger. Don't be a plonker Harry, you know you're going to be a target no matter what occupation you have. I'm going to be a target...and so is she. They'd have to climb over my lifeless body to get anywhere near harming you or my daughter. And I'm taking hundreds of them with me before I give up the ghost."

"Well" Harry responded strangely enamoured with such a gravely protective Hermione "I don't think there's a hundred of them still out there, so you giving up the ghost should in theory never come. Plus they'd have to get through me before you."

Hermione laughed and broke the tension. "Why are we trying to out-do each other with proclamations of heroism?"

"You started it, and I can't have my wife look more heroic than me, I'd be laughed out the force."

She punched his arm hard "snobs don't make very good heroes Harry Potter."

As they again fell into companionable silence, Rose was still trying to process how these details were living up to her expectations of what the 'evidence' suggested. Her dad specifically said her mum would kill for her. She did indeed insinuate that, but no matter how severe someone feels, it doesn't constitute physical proof. Doing and saying are leagues apart from each other.

It wasn't that Rose wanted to see her mum kill someone. It is however the only scenario in which Rose can be satisfied that Harry had proven his point. In all seriousness she had to see her mum kill, or attempt to kill, in a way that would spare Rose's life. Rose wasn't even born yet, so how could these events be proven?

As impatient as she was getting, the longevity of this particular memory surely meant there was a climax building. It might be dragging a bit, but that was only reassurance that more was to come.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Harry softly speaks with his lips caressing her brow. The only movement on her behalf being her eyes opening from where her head snuggled against his collar.

"I knew them the moment it was confirmed."

"Not gonna consult me then?" He harrumphed.

"You're going to love them, I already know that."

"What makes you so sure?"

Hermione doesn't quite answer the question. "The flowers on the grave were beautiful, don't you think?" She turned to face him and kissed him continuously around his sensitive neck as he walked them forwards.

"Yes, the significance of the lilies weren't lost on me."

"Just lilies?" Hermione questioned knowingly from the hollow of his neck.

"Err...I'm not exactly a florist Hermione."

"Clearly" she replied with an almost audible eye roll. "Those flowers weren't just a gesture of endearment Harry, they were symbols. I was communicating through imagery the name of their first grandchild."

Harry smiled wistfully "you don't have to call her Lily for my sake, you're in this family too so you get a say."

"You're right, which is why you should've paid attention to the other species of flower I laid upon their grave."

"Alright" he chimed "I get the message. What other flowers did you name our daughter after?"

"Just the one kind Harry, my favourite flower. Rose. Lily. Potter." She punctuated each name with a kiss to his lips.

Rose had tuned out the rest of this conversation, not through sheer boredom, though it was present. No, her lack of concentration had more to do with the setting. The path was only getting darker, and the bushes and trees thickened and cast intimidating shadows. It's your generic horror flick but in real life situations.

Even still there technically wasn't anything untoward going on yet, but perhaps because Rose was expecting an attack meant she was hypersensitive to potential threats.

"Harry...why don't we just apparate home, these trees are giving me the creeps?"

"We can't Hermione, just keep acting natural" Harry replied evenly.

Rose wasn't the only one uneased by his words. "Harry, are you telling me we have been followed this whole time?"

"No, just since we got out the village. They're using disillusionment charms and hiding amongst the trees." He didn't look worried, angry or unsettled in any way; insisting only through subtle body language that they should just keep walking and talking.

"It's an ambush. And you said nothing."

"It's under control, you just need to not let on that you're onto them; they're more likely to attack us if they think they're cover is blown."

"Surely they can hear us talking about them."

"For all our sakes, let's hope they're hard of hearing. " Harry replied. Rose was still worried for them even though she knows they get out alive, however at least this memory had taken a more productive turn than her parents canoodling.

Rose still couldn't make out any more than the shadows of trees, but now her instincts were correct she was just waiting for things to get real. This part wouldn't be very memorable if they escaped without a fuss.

Although Rose couldn't understand why these snakes hadn't attacked her parents already. They had been oblivious for most of the time, completely unaware of the danger. The only thing she could surmise is a low level of confidence, hesitancy because her parents together were double the threat, and caution towards being defeated and facing consequences.

But they were also desperate and were also waiting for an opportunity to present itself.

Rose saw it before her parents did. A flutter of movement in a particular heavy bush, that became much more violent all of a sudden. Then something burst through on four legs, Harry narrowly missed stunning the innocent animal.

A deer burst out in front of them and galloped like it was on an oil slick to dash away from its surprise attackers. Harry wasn't comforted by the fact this was a non-threat, in some sense blinking first could open up a floodgate of spells. "They're still out there Hermione, stay-"

Harry saw the projectile before either girl, firmly shoving Hermione off-balance to avoid it. He unfortunately hadn't the time to cast a Protego before the oncoming spell flew him into the bush with so much violence he somersaulted through the air on his way. Thankfully it wasn't of the green-coloured nature.

Hermione had her wand drawn defensively, but she was alone and unable to see her attackers. She steely flicked her eyes from right to left, hoping to catch something in her periphery.

Rose heard cackling and the shadows disintegrated into figures. There are five that she counted, all advancing on Hermione in all directions. Alone and backed into a corner, her mother flipped into an otherworldly state. "You'd dare to attack me?" she bravely challenged.

"We were after only Potter tonight, but we'd happily take his wife and sprog's death most gratefully" the lead Death Eater spike behind those stupid silver masks.

"I'd start begging if I were you Mudblood, isn't it a mother's prerogative to plead for her child's life."

Rose was transfixed on her mother during the whole exchange. She was taking the threat seriously yes, and her demeanour was primal, but Rose would never forget the way her eyes shone in ferocity when one of these snakes dared threaten her unborn child. Hermione Potter had snapped.

"I always make exceptions. And here's another, if one of you throws a single spell to harm my daughter, you're all going to die." Oh how Rose's body shook with pride and pleasure at the tone in which she announced that promise.

Rose could only admire how her mother already saw her as a living, breathing form even when she hadn't one. She admired how Hermione saw an attack on her own body an attack against her daughter, herself did not come into the equation.

"You're out-numbered, making threats you can't keep is a foolish thing for a mother-to-be. Let's see how much you'll regret it."

The first attack didn't come from him, instead from behind on her mother's blind side. Everything seemed to slow down and Rose could see her mother's hair flutter with powerful magical energy. The man was only feet from her yet his spell met a shield so strong and impenetrable that the connection sounded more like a thunderclap.

Then four high speed projectiles found their targets in almost instantaneous succession. Hermione's wand was as graceful as a conducting stick but had a kick as powerful as a handgun.

The lead Death Eater was looking at four of his fallen comrades. Two bleeding to death, the others with shattered bones a plenty. "This next one will be the killing curse" Hermione's voice floated over to him, her wand unwavering at his chest.

"P-please...I'll go, we'll never attack your family again. Just please let me go...you've proven your point." The cowardly Death Eater begged.

"No" Hermione replied. "I don't think I have quite yet. Av-"

"Hermione no!" Harry cried suddenly from beside her, bleeding from the temple. He bound the Death Eater quickly to discourage a cheap shot before focusing directly on his wife. "Hermione, you can't use that curse even in self-defence, you must know that."

"That man tried to murder my daughter!"

"A daughter who needs her mother out of Azkaban. You've killed at least two tonight in the legal right of protecting your life and hers, but the killing curse is murder through and through."

Hearing the consequences of her initial intention, Hermione finally conceded. All her aura drained out with her silent tears, the adrenaline was replaced with relief. She allowed him to clutch her close where she immediately began to sob.

Rose was suddenly being pulled up and away from the scene, landing back on her feet in her parents bedroom. Present Harry stood waiting, victory in his knowing gaze. "Incredible wasn't it? Your mother has never emitted so much power, and she refused to intentionally kill even during our darkest moments of the war."

"She really would've killed him" Rose responded in agreement with her dad.

"She did kill. Those henchman she cut open died later at St Mungo's, and the other two were permanently paralysed from the injuries they sustained."

"That was cool dad, and weirdly nostalgic, but what does that have to do with mine and mum's relationship?" Rose asked.

"I think you already said your mum loves you more than anything, it just got lost amongst all that resentment and negativity. Sometimes we just need something to remind us that we're loved."

"And what a better example of love than to see my mum kill some arse on account of me" Rose teased. "Honestly dad, I forbid you to have a speech at my wedding."

"Noted. Well this next memory is moments after you were born. You know, the thing you just admitted you wished never happened..."

"I didn't say it like that" Rose countered defensively.

"You can't choose your parents Rosie, and as parents go we might deal you a lot of extra baggage but you're loved more than life itself. You need to understand the severity of what you said to your mother, why it would destroy your mother knowing how she felt when she first set eyes on you."

Rose was already beginning to regret those words, they were incredibly harsh made even worse by the fact she meant it. Not to her soul obviously, just a belief that maybe her life would be less complicated without the hassle and pressure. It was however spoilt of her to complain about pressures without thinking of what her parents had to suffer with.

To hide her shameful face really, she dipped her head back into the pensieve.

This time she recognised where they were, pretty obviously St Mungo's if she'd been taken right back to her birth. She arrived at the exact moment her dad stepped out into the hall composed in the body but gleeful-eyed. He was bombarded by her honorary Uncle Ron, his sister Ginny and her husband Neville Longbottom. Followed by a sobbing Molly Weasley, proud Arthur Weasley, and a relatively normal Luna Weasley.

"Blimey Harry, I thought she'd been born an hour ago" Ron complained his eagerness to see the newborn. "Can we see her yet? I cannot wait to hold her" Ginny accompanied her brother.

"Yes you may see her, but as for holding her, no chance. Hermione has her locked in. Even I haven't held her yet." Harry had a twinkle in his eye that could blind if you looked too long at it.

"I know your a patient man Harry, but honestly just tell her to quit hogging" Ron advised.

"She's just gone through a hell's worth of pain for her baby Ronald Weasley, she's entitled to hold her for as long as she likes. I was the same with Bill." Molly injected her expertise.

"Is it a first born thing then?" Neville asked. If Rose recollected correctly Ginny was pregnant at this time with Lesley Longbottom. Lesley never seemed to ever want to get close with Rose at Hogwarts. The Potter girl always suspected she bought into what the general student body believed about her.

"I can't say for sure, but in my experience your first is the flagship child. It sets the tone, the moment is only ever rivalled, never beaten. That has a special appeal about it."

"I saw this coming, that's why I have the patience Ron. Hermione has been incredibly meticulous, strict and focused over this birth. You've seen her when exams came around, she's in a different league to that."

Ginny Longbottom agreed. "She told me she's never felt the same since she altered her parents memories. She pretty much broke down over it at the baby shower."

Ron's wife Luna chirped in "I remember that too. Reflections can be seen differently behind a specific set of lenses, that must apply to maternal matters as well."

"Not differently Luna" Harry corrected. "Hermione always saw the severity of what she did with her parents memories, but the weight of it never struck that far home until she realised she would have a child of her own."

"Alright, let's skip the conference already and finally get round to see the result of what we're all here for" Rose had to agree with her uncle there.

"Okay, but only three of you are allowed in at a time" Harry informed them. Ginny was restraining her excitement well as she followed him through, Ron was not as he breezed past Harry into the ward. Neville made up the quartet reluctantly.

Rose followed behind them all, obviously not actually in person because in that sense she was secure in her mother's arms. Rose hadn't seen her baby pictures much, probably because of this pensieve making photographs redundant. They did have some though, the earliest in which she appeared in she was three years old.

Seeing her hour old form for the first time felt weirdly like when she greeted her younger brother into the world age six. She remembered that well, she remembered kissing his crinkled brow and pretending not to look grossed out, which earned a few chuckles. She remembered holding him with the support of her dad, and seeing smiling faces all round.

Yes. That was a glorious and cherished memory. Just like this one of herself will forever be etched into her memory. "Damn, I was way cuter than James was."

The baby Rose, with a tuft of Harry Potter's hair and Hermione Granger's eyes and nose, stared right back into her mothers loving gaze. Future Rose was sure that both of them were unaware they had company, although for baby Rose that was understandable. The sensation of sight was all her little mind was capable of registering.

"Mione, we have people to introduce our little treasure to" Harry softly told her, slipping into a seat where he could reach over and play with Rose's tiny fingers.

"Oh she's worth more than treasure Harry, she's beautiful" Ginny manages around a babble and a few tears. Neville wrapped an arm around her waist, his gaze directed at where his daughter currently resided in his wife's tummy.

"Hermione...?"

"Do you think she'll remember this Harry?" She voices for the first time, still not looking away. "Me holding her like this?"

"I doubt it in all honesty"

Future Rose was sifting through at that very moment her own memory banks. Could she recall the vision of her mother's smiling face looking back at her? Yes, sort of. Whether it was this particular smiling face she saw, she couldn't be sure. But there's no harm in believing she could actually remember this moment, she was pretty much remembering it twice.

"I'll have to do it everyday then, to make sure she'll never forget" Hermione nuzzled her baby's cheek softly with her nose.

"Well Harry mate, you've got two beautiful girls here, someone must be compensating for something" Ron teased him.

"Don't be an arse Ron" Ginny glared at him from Neville's shoulder.

"What is the matter with you lot? It's a birth not a funeral, I can crack some jokes if I want"

"He's got a point anyway Gin, what the hell have I done to deserve these two?" Harry kissed his wife's cheek. She twisted her gaze to him, her smile gone.

"Only saving the wizarding world" Ron deadpanned.

"No" Hermione insisted glaring at Ron first then switching direction to her husband. "You deserve us Harry. Because you're wonderful and incredibly handsome, and you'll be the best father in the world."

"And that doesn't make the slightest dent on what a great mother you already are" Harry easily responded.

Then the reason why Rose was seeing this memory in the first place was revealed. "Thank you Harry, but there's only one judge that really matters. We have to be there for her, and deny her nothing that she desperately wants. I don't ever want to hear her tell us we failed."

"Hermione Granger fails at nothing, and Harry Potter survives all. Trust me you two, you've got the parent thing in the bag." Ron complimented his best friends.

Rose was left in contemplative silence as she was dragged out of the second memory of the night.

Once she was back in the present Harry was waiting again, this time nowhere near in a jovial way. "If you had said you didn't mean it, I would've already forgiven you, and so would she. But by your own admission you meant every word. So to clarify you think she has failed you? She pushed you so far with her "pressure" and "ignorance" that you wish you hadn't been born a Potter?"

"I..." she faltered but defended herself "I wasn't intending to...I wasn't, it was meant to be aimed more at the Potter and Granger reputations, not you and mum specifically."

"We can't do anything about that Rose. I know, I wished my whole childhood that my burdens could have fallen on someone else, and as I matured I realised I'd rather have that burden on me than watch someone else suffer. That's always been with me, and I'm sorry about that, because without my burdens you wouldn't be struggling to make friends, not as much anyway."

"I know Dad. I know nobody can change it, I just hope I could've started off as me from the start. But it was impossible to do that with mum pushing me to be the cleverest girl at Hogwarts."

Harry slammed his hand on the marble bowl, making the liquid quiver. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're not as clever as everyone believes you to be! Has anything I've said gotten through to you at all?"

Rose shook with fright but still argued "well I'm sorry dad, but you don't need to convince me that I'm loved, or that my words were incredibly thoughtless. With or without your memories, I would've come to that conclusion."

Harry's frown only deepened. "This last memory is more yours than mine. I was hoping I wouldn't need to show you this; thought you'd recall it of your own accord, but you're so blinded by bitterness you can't seem to remember that far back."

Rose expected a little more description, but hadn't expected at all for her dad to leave the room. Now Rose could've left with him, refusing to be convinced. But her dad's stance was clear; Rose had only two options, and leaving this room now was equal to walking out on her mother for good.

Rose didn't want that. No matter what she said, she loved her mother right back. She wanted that relationship back, and maybe she had to show some courtesy to fully understand where repairs needed to be made to change this downward spiral.

"Here goes nothing"

Sinking back down into the pensieve for the final time, she quickly made sense of her surroundings before they'd even fully materialised. Platform nine and three quarters, her first year. Rose was remembering it all internally whilst externally looking at the same picture of Harry and herself popping out the other side of the portal.

Whilst she and her dad giggled together, Hermione popped through behind them carrying five year old James on her hip. "Rose, I've put your wand in your bookbag okay?"

"Thanks mum. Oh I can't wait to do my first spell" Rose skipped around the trolley to prove it.

"Remember swish and flick" Harry impersonated Professor Flitwick's voice.

"I'll flick you in a minute" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs for good measure.

Harry whispered in Rose's ear. "If you encounter any trolls in the girls toilets, do not try and stick your wand up its nose."

The eleven year old Rose laughed "you're so silly dad, everyone knows the troll can be easily confused, and only attack when spooked or startled."

"You mean...like when someone screams at it and hides in a cubicle?" Harry's cheeky gaze caught Hermione's murderous glower.

"Yeah, but who'd be that stupid?" Rose responded crinkling her nose.

Future Rose laughed at her mother's incredibly embarrassed and annoyed expression, she'd completely dissed her own mother by accident. In her defence, at that age she'd only heard the troll incident in passing and was still too young to understand the concept of inside jokes.

"Mummy, I want to go on the train too" James interrupted the awkward moment.

"Sorry honey, you've got to wait, only Rosie can ride the train until you are a big boy" Hermione kisses his cheek in consolation. "I'll put Thomas on when we get home, how does that sound?"

"And Gordon?"

"Gordon too" Hermione turned to her daughter who was enamoured by all the other kids. "Rose, do you want to say goodbye to James?"

Rose swooped in like the role model sister she was back then, as her mum put him down she nearly crushed James in a hug that put Hermione herself to shame. "See ya Jimmy, you can borrow my crayons until I come back for Christmas, but no touching my books okay?"

"Not even Tarzan" he pouted.

"Okay, you can have Tarzan, but you've got to look after it. That's my only copy"

"Rose, you know he can barely read yet, your dad's gonna be reading it to him" Hermione assured.

"I was just saying."

The train whistled signalling that there's only a minute to go before departure. Rose yipped excitedly and jumped into her dad's arms. "Love you dad."

"Love you too Rosie-Lil. And remember blue, green, red, yellow or brown; we're proud of you no matter what colour you're wearing" Harry hugged her strong, older Rose and her mother noticing a stray tear running down his face. "Until Christmas hun."

Hermione let James run to Harry once his arms were free again. They were quickly put to work as he hoisted the boy up and over his head, legs astride his father's neck.

Young Rose trundled over to her mother, and the older one joined the fray remembering this conversation in particular. Perhaps the defining moment of her Hogwarts introduction.

Hermione placed the bookbag over Rose's shoulder and tending to slight oddities with her daughters attire. "Remember to write once a week, no skipping meals to read or study, and brush your teeth properly."

"I will mum"

Hermione stopped fussing and held her by the shoulders. "If you're struggling with anything...anything at all, you'll let me know won't you?"

"Of course, but I won't struggle. I'm gonna be the next brightest witch of my age."

Older Rose couldn't have been positive as to what she saw in her mother's eyes after that comment, but she was sure she hadn't seen it the first time around. "Yes...you can be the smartest witch at Hogwarts, I know it."

Rose hugged her mum and she held her there for what felt like years. "I love you Rose."

"Love you too mum"

"Be the best you can be sweetheart" Hermione told her as drew back from the loving embrace, wiping her eyes.

"I'll be the best for you mum, don't worry"

Older Rose didn't know if she willed herself out of the memory or it ended at that moment naturally, but that was the least of her concern once she found solid ground in the bedroom. One phrase was circling around her head. "Be the best you can be"

For years Rose saw that as her mother's guidance, her best got her top of the class, hundreds of house points, many proud commendations from the Professors. The better she got the more she struggled, but she only ever reported the good stuff to her mother in fear of being weak.

And her mother had pushed her year in and year out. She got Rose the right books before she knew she even needed them. She had her revise during the Christmas holidays when her few friends were out enjoying themselves, and during the summer too. It got even worse the start of this year, knowing her OWL's were coming.

And Rose's genuine enthusiasm for studying turned to warm-heartedly placating her mother, then recently just pure faking it. An idolising eleven year old girl devoted to following her mother's example and wishes, which lead to social outcasting and an overall miserable experience of life at Hogwarts.

And as it turns out...all of it was completely needless. For Rose was now fully convinced that the very phrase that she took as a designated requirement, was nothing other than a general encouragement.

She'd followed her mother's advice by the word. Followed it religiously. And all of a sudden a completely different picture had been painted of her life since that day, and with soul-shattering impact.

Rose felt like she had been looking at a work of Picasso and seeing only the shapes in their most basic form, only to be now given a special pair of glasses that showed her their true meaning.

Suddenly this wasn't her mother's fault. She was this way because she made it this way on her own. She was the one who interpreted her mother's advice too literally. She was the one who had initially wanted to be her mother's successor, and judging by her mother's look of hesitancy in the memory she just saw, there was only one person who expected that from her. Rose herself.

Her mother's only crime was encouraging her daughter too much. Believing, perhaps naively, that Rose wanted to be the new brightest witch as a personal ambition. She didn't know Rose only wanted to emulate her because she hadn't found her own identity at that age.

Her mum might've gone overboard. She might've been a little blind. She might have even become a little obsessive. But what this did prove was that she wasn't selfish. She was devoted to her daughters life and wellbeing. She had been Rose's biggest fan for so long, despite Rose thinking she was only her manager.

And why did her mother become so blind? Why did she persist even though her daughter was suffering? Why was all this complete news to her five years down the line?

Because Rose never did what she promised she would do that first day on the platform. She never told her mother that she was unhappy. She never told her mother her true desires once she herself finally discovered them. She let her mother believe that this is what she wanted, and never did Rose ever contest it until now.

Sure, she saw her drop in enthusiasm, her behavioural decline slowly getting worse and worse. But unless Rose confessed, how was she to know where this resistance came from? Hermione Granger sadly was not a Legilimens, but Rose expected her to be.

Her father's voice shook her away from her mental reflections, his entrance was completely missed. No longer was his voice laced in disappointment, and a heck of a lot of relief in its place "do you believe me now?"

_An hour later_

The atmosphere at dinner was like a wake at a graveyard. Hermione slaved away at the stove, putting her excellent cooking skills to the test in silence. James had set the table, Harry made a dash to the cellar to grab a mutual favourite bottle of Chardonnay. Normally the Potter adults didn't drink in front of the kids, but after the night they've had it was damn well warranted.

The huge shadow over what would be a very ordinary weekday dinner...was the huge gaping space at the table where a certain teenage girl would sit. The cutlery untouched, her glass empty and her chair unmoved.

Hermione had her back to the two boys, which ordinarily wouldn't be very concerning except for her stuttering movements and occasional throaty noises, disguised sniffling if one paid close enough attention.

Harry had winced at the heavy and sharp meeting of metal against chopping board. He flinched at every clatter and dull thud of pans and ingredients. He sighed every time she glanced at the stairway which she believed went undetected by her husband.

Even James looked ready to burst into tears, not understanding what was going on and only becoming more apprehensive the longer the issue went unaddressed.

Harry was beginning to get frustrated.

"James, could you please go remind your sister that dinner is nearly ready?"

James looked hesitant, and for good reason. "I've told her twice already Dad."

"James" his father's voice was patient but firm "can you please do so again?"

James wasn't willing to test his patience, not obeying him would cause all this buildup of pressure to erupt like Mount Vesuvius. His departure from the table looked more like a scamper for freedom.

As if feeling her husband's eyes on her back the moment they were alone, she assured him with barely a scratch to her voice "it's okay Harry, I'll make sure to reheat it and take it up to her later."

"Hermione..."

"Honestly, it's no big deal."

"Hermione" Harry tried again, the same patience and firmness he used with James. "Sit down a second."

Hermione was in the middle of stirring and gestured so in response "I can't, the sauce might stick."

"Sod the sauce, did Molly Weasley teach you nothing, you can make it stir itself. Now sit your bum on that chair woman" Harry all but ordered her to comply, albeit he didn't have to be too harsh on her. "Please."

Hermione did as instructed in a way that suggested she found this completely pointless. Harry poured her a glass of wine as she took her seat reluctantly. "Harry, I really don't think-"

"I propose a toast" he ignored her weak protests. "We can't have a toast without appropriate refreshment."

Hermione sighed and shook her head cluelessly "and what is this in aide of?"

"Well, despite her one very dubious result, our daughter did get five excellent grades on her OWL exams. Whilst yes, we're taking her word that she cheated on only one subject, I would like to give her the benefit of the doubt and my absolute trust. So...to Rose" he brandished his own full glass before taking a sip.

"Pretty hollow when the girl in question isn't here to marvel in our pride, don't you think?"

"Well then that's her loss" Harry replied placing his glass back on the table. "What I won't stand for is misery at dinner time."

Hermione shrugged passively "she needs her space, anyone would want that after such a huge row. Rose will eat when she's hungry."

"I'm not talking about Rose" he returned simply.

Hermione rolled her eyes and actually took a sip of the wine in complete nonchalance. "So I don't feel like a bunch of roses, what of it?"

He grumbled with frustration "stop acting. Stop pretending this isn't hurting you, and start talking to me properly."

"I'm talking perfectly well thank you very much" Hermione's voice was beginning to raise too.

"Oh, so to top the day off we're going to have a barney as well? Well I'm not in the mood to go round in circles, so you can bloody well listen to me."

"I thought you wanted us to talk, now I've got to shut up and listen to you. Make up your mind!"

Harry very nearly lost his temper, only saved by expert auror-trained ears picking up hesitant footsteps returning to the room. "It's alright son, we're not going to argue anymore, right mummy?"

Hermione's ire retreated deep down inside herself, forcing a smile. "Yes, how silly of us, dinner is ready now so I'll plate up."

As expected, James had not been followed back into the room, so the empty space at the table remained. They ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence besides the sounds of eating and the scrapes of cutlery on china.

James played with his food a little, but altogether was able to eat reasonably comfortably despite the mood. During the meal Harry shared a private glance with Hermione, like only Mr and Mrs Potter can. He apologised for his anger and she forgave him and apologised in return. They could have their own drama when the boat was stable, but when it was rocking they had to be a strong unit.

With a joining of hands and a loving squeeze, the feud was well and truly over and forgotten.

When dinner was over James gratefully escaped to his room and the parents were left alone once again. Harry escorted the dishes to the sink, and seeing that his wife hadn't moved from her chair, he simply leant over her and kissed her brow. He didn't want to risk another verbal spat, so was fully intending on the patient approach and letting her open up when she was ready.

That came before he'd even stepped away. "Thank you for trying Harry, but it's going to take more than a little chat to fix five years of our daughters pain."

Harry rubbed her back comfortingly. "Don't be so negative, you might make one of the brightest women I know feel very stupid."

"I already do" Hermione pretty much whispered in response. Tears pooled at her eyes and she fought them valiantly.

Another set of hesitant steps came down the stairs, and this time they didn't belong to their son. With eyes as red as her mother's and a chin tucked firmly onto one's chest, Rose stood at the foot of the staircase looking in on them. Or rather staring directly at her equally miserable mother.

With a cocky but relieved smile Harry added "I was talking about her that time."

He quickly made himself scarce, leaving the pair staring at each other. Hours or minutes might've past but it was Rose who spoke first. "I wasn't hungry."

Hermione hiccuped on her emotional response "th-that's alright sweetie. There's plenty left over."

"It smelt good" Rose awkwardly offered.

Hermione laughs, her smile lighting up her face for the first time in hours. "It'll taste good too."

Rose smiled, but nowhere near her mother's standard. "I...I've...dad...he showed me...no, he reminded me that you've always loved me dearly, and I was completely out-of-order about what I said about...you know."

Hermione's tears were happy ones now "I always will love you with all my heart, and I will always forgive you, no matter what you say or what you do."

Rose nodded violently "I know, and I'm not just saying that...I know full well how much I'm loved by you, I've seen it."

"How do you mean?"

"As a way to prove how wrong I was, Dad showed me his memories. I know exactly how much you love me, and as a result I think I love and adore you more than I ever have my entire life. I know exactly how much my stupid words hurt you, in truth I couldn't ever have asked for better parents than you and dad. But above all...I was wrong about everything. It isn't your fault I've got hardly any friends and I'm miserable at school. I've only got myself to blame."

A little worried as to what her father had shown her, Hermione had to ask "what did you see exactly Rosie?"

"Well...a lot of people claim to do anything for love...but not many people actually do. I've got to be loved, if you're willing to end lives to spare mine."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out their socket, with the sudden urge to repeat the relevant memory with her own husband. "I cannot believe he showed you that, what an absolute arsehole!"

Rose hid a Potterlike smirk "it _was_ pretty cool.I saw everything from Hogsmeade up until after the ambush, so it wasn't all about the killing part, despite how bad-arse it was"

Hermione's volume level was on the calm side, but the threat level was completely maxed out. "Well you'll see it once more if he ever shows you something of that nature again."

"Contradicting yourself a tad there, but point taken"

"If he showed you that, what other horrific evidence did he provide to prove a simple point?"

Rose smiled again. "My birth...obviously after I was delivered before you go on a rampage."

"I see. What did that prove?"

"You said that you never wanted to hear me say you failed...essentially that's kinda what I did say earlier. Even so I know by how long you held me for, that I was the best thing that ever happened to you up to that point. To have said that I wish it hadn't happened...it's shameful no matter how hurt or bitter I felt at the time" Rose sheepishly explained.

Hermione repeated her point from earlier "there's nothing you can say that I won't forgive, now what you said to me hurt and I'm not going to deny that. But as your mother, it's my job to never let you feel that way. That is a failure on my part."

"It's my fault I feel that way. I've been so blind, so stupid. Do you remember what you told me on the platform my first year?" Rose asked.

"How can I forget my little witch's first train ride to Hogwarts?" Hermione beamed.

Rose chuckled darkly "very easily done with me, or at the very most I remembered it differently. Do you remember what you said?"

"To let me know if you were struggling. To do your very best."

"Exactly" Rose agreed wholeheartedly "On both accounts I screwed up. In the past five years I feared telling you how I was coping at school, because I believed from that very moment on the platform that you wanted me to be the best. But I was wrong all along, and I'm so sorry I held it against you."

"I did say be the best, but I always assumed you knew deep down that you'd always be the best to me, no matter if you got top marks or not. I guess I should've been a little more specific with an eleven year old who sticks to my word like glue" Hermione confessed with a teasing remark at the end.

Rose couldn't appreciate the joke for the stream of tears beginning to slither down her pale face. "I'm so sorry mum. I feel awful. My life is a wreck and I blamed you for it, when it was down to me all along. I'm the reason why I have barely any friends. I'm an outcast of my own making, struggling to find an identity that I could've had from the start. And now it's too late."

Hermione was suddenly on her feet and clutching her daughter tight, enjoying the warmth the hug gave her despite the sorrow. It had felt like years since she'd last held her daughter like this, and in fairness that was a fairly accurate estimate. "Sweetie, it's never too late. Honestly, I wouldn't even say you _have _screwed up. I know it sounds cliche but if nobody can like you for you then they're not worth the time nor effort, it's their loss for not realising what an absolute diamond you are."

"I suppose"

"No suppose about it. Stop thinking about the friends you don't have, and pay extra close attention to the friends you do have. They are the ones who matter...I speak from experience."

Rose gave her a watery smile "you're right mum."

Hermione swayed with her daughter, taking every last bit of pleasure out of the warm motherly feelings. "And for gods sake, you can be whatever you want to be. Just let me know what it is that you _want to be._"

Rose giggled and replied "I thought I knew before, but after all that I'm certain."

"Go on" Hermione encouraged.

"I've decided, I don't want to be the brightest witch. I don't want to be the next great adventurer. I don't want to be like Hermione Granger or Harry Potter, and I don't want to be Miss Popular either."

"Okay...is there anything left to be?" Hermione returned a little confused.

"Yes, something much better" Rose replied, squeezing her even tighter and laying her head on her shoulder. "I can be just like you. Brave, smart, loving, caring and damn scary."

Hermione grinned happily "well, as long as you don't get any ideas. I still cannot believe your dad."

Rose pulled out the hug and grinned right back. "Give him a break, if it weren't for him I'd be an idiot for the rest of my life."

"I'll give him a break alright, perhaps an arm or a leg"

"Alright then, I wouldn't mind seeing my mum kick arse some more" Rose spotted her dad edging into the room.

Hermione spotted him too, smiling very sinisterly at him. He looked ready to bolt again but stood his ground. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

James probably saved him from a hiding when he stomped into the room behind him. "Does this mean you want to be a Potter again Rosie?"

She smiled encouragingly "that's right Jimmy, I'm Rose Potter."

...

_Years later, when Rose had her own children she made sure they made their own identity. And all she could do was encourage and support them the whole way. She showed the memory of her fight with her mother to her own daughter, as a reminder to remember that your mother is your greatest friend, not your worst enemy. Hermione Potter nee Granger died on August 5th 2065, her legacy as the brightest witch would be immortalised for only twenty years and the Wizarding World discovered an even brighter witch, Hazel Feeney, Muggle-born. But the legacy of Hermione the mum would live on in the Potter family for generations to come. _

_And to think it all stemmed from a very confused girl and the day she got caught cheating on an OWL exam._

_**An: Well that's it, enjoyed writing this, a nice breath of fresh air from writing romantic fluff. Like I said this just popped into my head and I began writing, but I might do more of these heartfelt family drama oneshots, perhaps not as long as this one. But I've got enough details to perhaps incorporate them into this miniature universe, but only oneshots and likely unrelated to each other in terms of plot.**_

**_If you're interested here's a little more background into this story, since I had a little in reserve that never made it into the story:_**

**_You've probably guessed already but the only changes to canon in this story is that Harry and Hermione fell in love instead of Ron and Hermione. So this version of 'nineteen years later' is kind of a crossover of the original Potter/Weasley kids, but as Potter's. James is much younger obviously and gets that famous platform farewell before his first year, except not as Albus Severus Potter._**

**_I mentioned Hermione was an intern in the first memory but didn't specify what for, reading back it does appear like I portrayed Hermione as a housewife, too much like Molly Weasley, but that's not the case. Hermione has a Ministry job, just like Harry, in Magical Creatures. Yes she cooks and does the homey stuff most of the time, but Harry occasionally takes over responsibility when she's working, and at the weekends._**

**_Lesley Longbottom doesn't befriend Rose despite their families knowing each other and both girls being roughly the same age. It's nothing against Neville or Ginny, I just thought it would highlight Rose's isolation at school a little more if a child of family friends couldn't even give her the time of day._**

**_Ron and Luna do have a kid who is a first year in this story. So too young to properly hang out with Rose and vice versa, though they are a lot closer than Rose is to Lesley._**

**_Teddy did indeed inherit both Lupin's lycanthropy and Tonk's morphing abilities. I don't actually know if that combination is actually plausible in canon but I guess it is here._**

**_Professor Patil in this story is the Ravenclaw twin Padma, Parvati becomes a journalist but thankfully a little less toxic than Skeeter._**

**_In canon I believe there was indeed some Death Eater resistance after the war, but perhaps not to this extent. That was quickly resolved a year or so after the ambush, so Hermione's fears were over almost as quickly as she discovered them._**

**_That's all I've got. Now I won't continue to waste your time. You do what you gotta do. Here's to the new twenties._**


End file.
